Una navidad mágica
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Había pasado 5 años desde que el mal desapareció, casi todos tenían pareja, nuevos alumnos, nuevos dioses una nueva persona que no es de ahí, un baile donde hay declaraciones y el rey y la reina y una nueva persona que no la conocen casi nadie quien podía decir que esa navidad iba a hacer mágica.


_**UNA NAVIDAD MAGICA **_

_Habia pasado 2 años de la pelea del Kishin y 3 años de la pelea de la luna, casi todos los alumnos de Shibusen ya tenían parejas como los técnicos Maka y Black*Star ellos se enamoraron de sus armas y ahora hacen unas lindas parejas, aparte llegaron nuevos alumnos al Shibusen como los dos técnicos Jumbiie Hana y con su arma Julian y la técnica Itzel Campos y su arma Dylan Torres, Itzel se enamoro Ragnarok como Ragnarok fue separado de Chrona después de la batalla de la luna lo bueno que los sentía los mismos y ahora son una linda pareja y Chrona cambio totalmente parece más femenina y ahora todos los chicos del Shibusen andan detrás de ella hasta el joven amante de la simetría._

_Era un hermoso día en Death City, toda la ciudad, toda la ciudad estaba adornando por la víspera de navidad. Los jóvenes técnicos y armas estaban en Shibusen._

_Dentro de un salón se podía ver a los jóvenes ablando muy contentos y con otra tontería de Black*Star, pero de repente el profesor Stein llega._

**_KID POV_**

_Estoy en la clase de profesor Stein pero no le ponía ni la mínima atención, lo único que puedo pensar es en Chrona solo puedo pensar en el amor que tengo por ella, después que la conocí en el barco fantasma sentí una extraña sentimiento pero lo disidí ignorar, de repente algo interrumpió era un anuncio de mi padre._

_Alumnos del Shibusen para celebrar la navidad vamos hacer un baile cada alumno eligieron a su pareja al baile será mañana a las 8:00p.m y también elegiremos al rey y la reina del baile , eso es todo que tengan un lindo día-. Termino de decir mi padre, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar._

_La clase termino, todos salieron al centro comercial yo solo caminaba por las calles de Death City pensando que mañana será navidad será buena idea declararme ..._

**_CHRONA POV_**

_Las chicas me llevaron a la fuerza al centro comercial. Todos las chicas están emocionadas por el baile de navidad todos tienen pareja excepto yo a un que me invite Kid a un que el se que invitara a otra persona de repente Liz vino y me jalo._

_Liz que haces-. Dije en realidad me esta jalando muy fuerte._

_Pues que crees que hago te vamos a ir a probar unos vestidos para que conquistes muchos chicos-. Dijo Liz, no me gustaba la idea que Liz me escogería mi vestido mas seguro me escogería uno provocador._

_No, estoy muy segura si voy a ir, además no tengo pareja para el baile-. Dije con un poco de timidez._

_Claro que tienes que ir, no importa si no tienes pareja vas haber que en el baile vas a con quistar a todos los chicos del shibusen-. Dijo Liz guillándome un ojo-. Déjamelo todo a mi._

_Después de un rato de escoger los vestidos decidimos descansar un rato y tomar unas bebidas._

_Chicas y a ustedes quien los llevaran al bailes-. Pregunto Liz. _

_Pues a mi Maka, era de suponerse se ven que ellos dos se aman mucho._

_Yo voy a ir con Black*Star-. Dijo Tsubaki, aunque ellos son diferentes pero ellos se aman mucho._

_Yo con Ragnarok-. Dijo Itzel se ve que ama mucho a mi hermano espero que lo cuide bien._

_Yo con Hero-. Dijo Patty._

_Yo con Dylan-. Dijo Jumbiie y empezó a sonrojar se ve que quiero mucho a Dylan._

_Con mi arma-. Dijo Itzel muy alterada._

_Si, hay algún problema-. Dijo Jumbiie._

_Es solo que eso no lo esperaba-. Dijo Itzel mas tranquila._

_Ok y tu Liz con quien vas a ir al baile-. Dijo Jumbiie._

_Pues con Julian-. Dijo Liz, Liz con Julian eso no me lo esperaba , Jumbiie escupió la bebida_

Quee! Con mi arma-. Tuvo qué salir otra Itzel porque se alteran que una técnica salga con su arma.

Si y que-. Dijo Liz.

Ok, tranquila es que como tu y Julián no habrán mucho y me sorprendió que te invitara al baile-. Dijo Jumbiie- y tu Chrona con quien vas a ir al baile.

Yo no tengo pareja a un-. Dije un poco tímida.

Pensé que te había invitado Kid-. Dijo Jumbiie.

No, no me ha invitado nadie-. Dije un poco tímida y al mismo tiempo mirando al suelo.

No te preocupes por eso Chrona-. Dijo Jumbiie regalándome una sonrisa.

No creen que ya es un poco tarde-. Dijo Itzel.

Si es cierto, mañana nos vemos en mi departamento-. Dijo Maka.

Ok-. Dijimos todas.

Todas nos despedimos y nos fuimos, camine por un rato ya era muy tarde decidí sentarme en la fuente pensé si Kid sentía lo mismo que yo una ráfaga de viento pasó haciendo que mi cabello se moviera un poco y haciendo que riera un poco...

_**KID POV**_

_Camino por las calles de Death City después de ir a comprar con los chicos unos trajes para el baile de mañana y de repente veo a Chrona una ráfaga de viento pasó haciendo que su cabello se moviera un poco y haciendo que ella riera un poco me quede como tonto viéndola se veia tan linda me hacer que a verla y me senté a su lado._

_Chrona que haces aquí-. Dije, regalándole una sonrisa._

_Fui con las chicas acomprar los vestidos para mañana-. Dijo ella, ¿ Chrona tendra pareja para el baile?._

_Chrona, ¿ tu ya tienes pareja para el baile ?-. Tenia miedo a su respuesta._

_No, no tengo pareja y ¿ tu a quien vas a llevar al baile ?-. Dijo Chrona._

_No e invitado a nadie a un-. Dije mirándola a los ojos._

_Mejor debes invitarla hoy si no vas a ir con ella-. Dijo regalándome una sonrisa._

_La voy a invitar en este mismo instante, Chrona ¿ te gustaría ir al baile conmigo ?-. Le dije poniéndome enfrente de ella, ella se quedo paralizada._

_Si, me encantaría-. Dijo parándose enfrente mío._

_Ok, te recogeré mañana a las 8:00 p.m-. Dije con una gran sonrisa._

_Ya es tarde mejor me voy-. Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonroje y Chrona salió corriendo del lugar siento que esta Navidad será inovildable..._

**_NORMAL POV_**

_Se podía ver todo Death City brillante por tanto ardono de Navidad en Shibusen se podía vela los maestros adornando el patio de Shibusen, se podía ver una joven de cabello negro con un mechon rosa con ojos azules se parecia mucho a Kid y a Chrona la joven se esta dirigiéndo al Death Room..._

_**EN EL DEATH ROOM...**_

_La joven peli-negra entra al Death Room la premira impresión de Shinigami-Sama fue que se parecía mucho a Kid y a Chrona pero ella no tenía ninguna línea sanzu y un única había visto a la joven en Death City, el Shinigami decidió ignorar esos detalles._

_Hola Shinigami-Sama-. Dijo la joven muy sería._

_Hola jovencita, ¿ usted quien es ?-. Dijo el dios de la muerte. _

_Soy la DJ que contrato para el baile de Shibusen-. Dijo la joven ._

_Es usted y dime cual es su nombre-. Dijo el Shimigami._

_Mi nombre es Death The Makenshi-. Dijo la peli-negra._

_Ok, Makenshi tienes que estar aquí a las 8:00 p.m-. Dijo la muerte._

_La joven se retiró del Death Room se dirigió al parque de Death City..._

**_DEATH THE MAKENSHI POV_**

_Ya estoy aquí se que es peligroso estar aquí pero lo tuve que hacer sólo no devo de dejar tantas pistas, camine más de repente a lo lejos pude ver a una pelirosa con qué es ella si se parece muojo a mi, devo prepararme para la noche..._

**_CHRONA POV_**

_Me dirijo al departamento de Maka todavía no podía creer que dado un beso en la mejilla a Kid, llegue al departamento de Maka, toque a su puerta y Maka me abrió._

_Hola Chrona pasa llegaste a tiempo-. Dijo Maka._

_Hola Maka-. Dije entrando al departamento._

_Bueno ya hay que comenzar sí no se nos va hacer tarde y no pienso llegar tarde al baile-. Dijo Liz se ve que nunca a llegado tarde a un baile._

_Así le dije a los chicos que nos vinieran a recogernos acá, hay que apurarnos además Soul se fue a la mansión de Kid-. Dijo Maka._

_Oye Chrona porque Kid llego ayer gritando en la noche, fue insoportable-. Dijo Liz._

_Y porque crees que Chrona sabe eso-. Dijo Maka._

_Así casi lo olvido grito "el mundo es más simétrico y toda la perfección la e encontrado, toda cambia Por fin ella acepto, por fin mi amada Chrona acepto"-. Dijo Liz imitando la voz de Kid yo solo me sonroje._

_Ya se declaró, por fin-. Dijeron Patty y Jumbiie al mismo tiempo._

_QUE!-. grite y me sonroje más._

_Chrona y no me dijiste en este instante me tienes que contar todo-. Dijo Maka._

_Si nos tienes que contar todo-. Dijo Liz._

_Ya ya ya dejen a la pobre de Chrona, Chrona cuéntanos lo que pasó-. Dijo Itzel con una sonrisa._

_Kid no se me a declarado, nada de eso tiene que ver, sólo me invito al baile-. Dije un poco más calmada._

_Que mal, bueno ya hay que alistáramos para el bailes-. Dijo Maka._

_**CON LOS CHICOS...**_

**_KID POV_**

_Estoy con los chicos en mi mansión, Black*Star esta desordenando todos mis cuadros pero eso no me importa, en estos momentos no me importa la simetría solo me importa Chrona, Soul se acerca y se sienta junto a mi lado en el sofar._

_Kid que tienes-. Me dijo Soul, es extraño que me diga eso._

_No tengo nada Soul-. Dije sin ánimos._

_A mi no me mientes Death The Kid yo se qué tienes algo y lo voy a descubrir-. se me hizo tan gracioso que dijera eso Soul hasta me en pese a reír- ahora que icé para que te estés riendo._

_No hiciste nada Soul es que nunca te vi tan preocupado por mi y lo que me dijiste me dio risa-. Dije un poco más tranquilo._

_Era eso bueno, enserio dime que tienes-. Dijo Soul serio._

_Es Chrona, no se cómo declarar-. Dije._

_Es eso bueno en el baile te le declaras-. Dije Soul._

_Pero si no me acepta, si me rechaza yo no podré con eso Soul-. Ese es mi mayor miedo ser rechazado._

_No te preocupes por eso Kid, Black*Star y yo pasamos por lo mismo, también teníamos miedo al rechazo pero eso no nos impidió declararnos a las personas que amamos yo se que Chrona te aceptara-. Soul tiene razón eso no me enpira declararme._

_Gracias Soul-. Dije y abrase a Soul._

_Ya llego su dios, que Kid eres gay y tu también soul-. Dijo Black*Star, yo rápidamente suelto a Soul._

_NO SOY GAY BLACK*STAR!-. Le grite a Black*Star._

_Y entonces porque estabas abrazando a Soul-. Dijo el mono asimétrico._

_Por algo, además y a ti que te importa ya mejor hay que prepararnos para el baile-. Dije y me marche a mi habitación._

_Pasaron las horas y con las horas pasaron las burlas de Black*Star que sí soy gay, aparte estaba nervioso por la declaración y las 8:00p.m llego eso significa que los chicos y yo de vemos ir al departamento de Maka a recoger a las chicas._

_Chicos apúrense no hay que llegar tarde sino Maka me mata-. Dijo Soul._

_Ya vamos con las chicas-. Dije._

_Todos los chicos ivamos de traje la camisa de Soul es roja de Black*Star es Azul y la mía es verde claro, salimos de la mansión y Soul se acerca a mi._

_Kid estas listo-. Me dijo Soul._

_Si, pero estoy un poco nervioso-. Dije._

_Eso es normal, tranquilo todo estará bien-. Me dijo Soul._

_Eso espero-. Dije dando un suspiro._

_Mejor me voy si no Black*Star va a pensar otra vez que eres gay, suerte-. Dijo Soul y se fue._

_Llegamos al departamento ahi estaban los demás chicos las chicas bajaron, todas se veian muy lindas pero mas Chrona, Maka traía un vestido negro sensillo, Liz y Patty traían Vestidos azules pero de diferente diseño, Itzel traia un vestido rosa y sólo tría un tirante, Tsubaki traía un vestido amarillo el vestido traía listón en la cintura, Jumbiie tría un vestido morado el vestido era un poco esponjado y Chrona traía un vestido rojo pero el vestido era corto no tanto pero se podía ver sus blacas piernas el vestido tría un moño de bajó de su pechos el vestido era sin tirantes, no se cuánto tiempo me quede mirandola como un idiota creo que se noto porque soul_ me_ dio un codazo y me iso reaccionar..._

**_CHRONA POV_**

_Nos vamos -. Dijo Maka._

_Poruqe Kid me miraba de esa forma acaso no me veo bien, nos fuimos al Shibusen, cada quien iba con su pareja, Kid y yo íbamos callados hasta el que rompió el silencio._

_Chrona te quiero dar esto-. Dijo y saco una caja que trae en su saco- ten, tómalo como un regalo de navidad-. Yo agarre la caja y la abrí adentro traía un collar de diamantes y traía en símbolo de Shinigami-Sama el collar era tan hermoso._

_Kid no debiste regalarme esto, se ve que es muy caro, no lo puedo aceptar-. Dije, se ve que era muy caro y no merecía aceptar este obsequio._

_No te preocupes por eso lo compre solo para ti-. Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa._

_Gracias Kid por todo enserio gracias-. Dije regalándole una sonrisa._

_Déjame ayudarte -. Dijo Kid y me ayudo aponerme el collar- se te ve muy hermoso igual que solo me sonroje._

_Gracias Kid, Kid porque cuando me vio se me quedo viendo extraño-. Dije evitando la mirada de Kid._

_Es que te vez muy bien con el vestido-. Dijo el y yo me sonroje._

_Gracias-. Dije._

_Llegamos al Shibusen el patio de Shibusen esta muy adornado todo era perfecto la música era perfecta no falto un rincón del patio que estuviera adornado los chicos se fueron cada quien con su pareja y yo me quede sola con Kid._

_Chrona quieres algo te tomar-. Dijo el rompiendo el silencio incomodo._

_Si, por favor-. Dije un poco seria._

_Kid fue a traer la bebida yo me quede parada mirando el cielo tan hermoso que se veía el cielo tan estrellado las estrellas parecen pequeñas luces que son como un adorno para el cielo de repente se me vino una frase pero suena un poco cursi "Soy Tu Vida Y Tu Amor Pero También Soy Tu Corazón" suena cursi lo se pero no se porque se me vino esa frase, veo a la pista de baile casi todos estaban bailando, de repente veo a la DJ ella se me hace familiar y recordé quien era ella porque habla venido hasta acá pero no sabia que era DJ._

_Hola alumnos de Shibusen como están se están divirtiendo les presento la DJ Death The Makenshi-. Dijo Shinigami-Sama la joven Makenshi venia vestida con un vestido café corto y su cabello lo tría suelto su mecho rosa resaltaba mas y con unas zapatillas altas y un broche que traía en su cabeza y en el broche traía un muérdago se veía muy bien._

_Gracias Shibusen se los agradezco mucho es un justo estar aquí-. Dijo la joven Makenshi..._

**_KID POV_**

_Fui por las bebidas estaba muy nervioso falta poco para que me declare, Soul se acerca a mi._

_Ya se lo dijiste-. Dijo Soul._

_No, aun no-. Dije._

_Has los pronto, me voy que tengas suerte-. Dijo Soul y se fue._

_Fui con Chrona y le entregue la bebida nos quedamos viendo la pista de baile y rompi el silencio._

_Chrona quieres ir a bailar-. Dije, Chrona empezó a dudar._

_Si, pero no se bailar-. dijo ella._

_Yo te enseño, ven-. Dije y la lleve a la pista de baile- mira Chrona siempre en los bailes el chico tiene que guiar a la chica para que se vea bien-. Dije y empezamos a bailar Chrona lo hacia muy bien- Chrona lo haces muy bien._

_Gracias Kid-. Dijo ella, seguimos bailando mas en realidad baila muy bien Chrona._

_Chrona tengo algo que decirte -. Los nervios regresaron._

_Si, dime-. Dijo ella sin parar de bailar._

_Chrona yo te...-. Pero de repente alguien nos interrumpe y ese alguien es la DJ._

_Chicos y chicas es hora de decir la rey y reina del Baile y los ganadores van a tener un baile solo para ellos-. Dijo la DJ- los ganadores son Chrona Makenshi y Death The Kid felicidades chicos-. Yo gane y Chrona es mi reina._

_Felicidades chicos-. Vinieron nuestros amigos y nos empezaron a felicitar._

_Chicos venga al escenario-. Dijo la DJ y los dos subimos la DJ nos puso una corona a mi y a Chrona- los demás chicos vallan a sentar el rey y la reina van a tener su baile-. Dijo la DJ los chicos se sentaron, Chrona y yo fuimos a la pista de baile la DJ puso una canción lenta nosotros empezamos a bailar, empezamos a bailar de repente los dos nos miramos a los ojos estaba listo para decirle lo que sentía por ella._

_Chrona yo te amo, te gustaría ser mi novia-. Dije me empecé a sonrojar y Chroan igual se empezó a sonrojar._

_Kid yo igual te amo y si me encantara ser tu novia-. Dijo no resistí mas y la bese..._

**_DEATH THE MAKENSHI POV_**

_Aplaudan a la nueva pareja de Shibusen-. Dije por fin ellos se dijeron lo que sentían._

_Makenshi por fin se declararon-. Dijo Jumbiie llegando._

_Si por fin-. Dije._

_oye Makenshi eres buena haciéndola de DJ-. Dijo Jumbiie._

_Si, es mi primera vez y se tocar otros instrumentos y se cantar un poco-. Dije todo se lo saque a mi madre._

_Makenshi a los cuantos años te tuvieron tus padres-. Dijo Jumbiie._

_A los 18 por-. Dije_

_A pues en esta época tus padres tiene 18-. Dijo ella_

_Aaa entonces mas seguro que hoy van hacer eso-. Dije un poco sonrojada._

_Si tus padres ya quisieron tenerte-. Dijo Jumbiie- y porque viniste desde el futuro asta el pasado._

_Porque quería conocer a mi abuelo, el murió cuando tan solo tenia 4 años, murió por proteger a mis padre, fue atacado por una bruja-. Dije con un poco de tristeza._

_Pero tu abuelo no murió en la batalla de la luna y por eso tu padre es el nuevo dios de la muerte-. dijo Jumbiie._

_No, eso es mentira en realidad murió por proteger a mis padres-. Dije un poco triste en realidad extraño mucho a mi abuelo._

_Entonces tu eres mi nieta-. Dijo Shinigami-Sama._

_Si-. Dije._

_Ven tu abuelo quiere darte un abrazo-. Dijo el._

_Abuelo!-. Dije y lo abrase y empece a llorar- te extraño tanto!_

_Tranquila no voy a morir-. Dijo el._

_Porque ya no vas a morir?-. Pregunte un poco más tranquila._

_Porque ya cambiaste el futuro, salvare a tus padre y yo me protegeré para no morir y para que disfrutes de tu abuelo-. Dijo el._

_Gracias por todo-. Dije._

_Tranquila pequeña todo esta bien-. Dijo el._

_Bueno, me tengo que ir abuelo si no mis padres me van a regañar tengo 3 días fuera te casa y mi madre estará muy preocupada.- Dije y fui a despedirme de Shibusen._

_Y con quienes va a casar mi hijo-. Pregunto mi abuelo._

_Pues con quien más esa persona es Chrona Makenshi-. Dije subiéndome a la tarima._

_si, aparte a Makenshi la tuvieron a los 18 años-. Dijo Jumbiie._

_Seré abuelo tan pronto-. Dijo mi abuelo muy emocionado._

_Alumnos de Shibusen me despido Death The Makenshi se va-. Dije y baje de la tarima-. Gracias por todo abuelo._

_No hay de que pero se que voy a tener una gran nieta-. Dijo el._

_Gracias, adiós abuelo-. Dije y le di un último abrazo a mi abuelo._

_Agarre mi capa y me fui del Shibusen..._

**_NORMAL POV_**

_En el se cierto se podía ver a la joven Makenshi caminando ahí pero voltio atrás y vio al por ultima ves al Death City._

_ Hay que dejar un regalo a Death City, pensé que este hechizo nunca lo iba a utilizar-. Dijo la joven Maken y levanto sus mono derecha y empezó a decir un hechizo- aquí yo nací aquí voy a crecer aquí voy a morir Death City es mi hogar y por eso nieve debe que caer por los poderes de Makenshi debe caer nieve aquí, Makensi perpetuos nevoso-. De repente nieve apareció Makenshi sonrio y pensó "gracia padres por darme una gran vida los amoa los dos gracias padres Kid y Chrona" pensó la joven y se perdió junto con la nieve._

_En el Shibusen todos gritaron por la nieve nunca había sucedido algo como esto y la feliz pareja seguía bailando y Chrona pensó "gracias hija por venir por alegrarme esta navidad gracias Death The Makenshi vas hacer una gran hija", definitivamente esa navidad iba y será mágica para los alumnos del Shibusen.._

**_Hola *llega DEATH THE MAKENSHI CON UN VESTIDO MUY CORTO DE COLOR ROJO Y TODOS SE QUEDAN SIN HABLA* se preguntara porque traigo esto me abrigaron y me lo voy a poder quitar hasta el 31 de diciembre bueno ya se que este fic es de navidad lo se lo iba a publicar el 25 pero FanFiction estuvo fallando y ayer estuve muy ocupada pero quiero que sepan yo DEATH THE MAKENSHI ese día les desee una FELIZ NAVIDAD! bueno eso esto y le deseo un prospero año nuevo y gracias por apoyarme en mi situación eso es todo adiós n.n/_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**


End file.
